role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Destoroyah 2007
Destoroyah 2007 (デストロイア 2007 Desutoroia 2007) (also known as Unleashed Destoroyah) is a micro-oxygen based crustacean kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon he Destroyer. Personality Destoroyah 2007 is brutish and dumb Destoroyah, acting very impulsive in battle, betraying his allies at the drop of a hat, not thinking things through and generally being a raging jerk. What he makes up for that, however, is by being very strong and a tough opponent to beat; having many victories in his history. History Debut: Yagosu, the Fire Monster Destoroyah 2007 appeared at Ushiaia, Argentina where he came to seemingly assist Yagosu during his rampage. Destoroyah cackled like a lunatic, then sprays his Micro-Oxygen Beam across some buildings, blowing them up. Zilla Jr. appeared during the beginning of their attack, bursting out from the ground and fought off Yagosu first. Zilla Jr. rushed in and blasted his Atomic Ray at the two, to which Yagosu jumped back, hit in the chest. Yagosu then roared out with anger as smoke came off it, before firing a blast of fire at Zilla Jr.; Zilla Jr. staggered back. Zilla Jr. swung his tail, sending a small building hurdling at Yagosu; Yagosu threw his claws up in front of him, managing to minimize the attack's damage and then started rushing forward, before attempting to pounce onto Zilla Jr.. Yagosu then bit onto Zilla Jr., but then Destoryah 2007 rammed at the two like a rhino, causing them both to fly against some buildings. Destoryah 2007 cackled, then sweeping his Micro-Oxyegen Beam towards Zilla Jr., causing some buildings to explode; Zilla Jr. rolled away, doing his best to avoid the beam. Yagosu then fired a fiery stream at his combatants; Zilla Jr. was hit by the fire stream, staggering back and trying to put out some flames. Destoroyah 2007 was temporarily blinded by the flames and staggered around. Zilla Jr. rushed in and punched at Yagosu, following it up by then grabbing Yagosu, picking him up and then throwing him down to the ground against some trees. Yagosu screeched, as he started getting up he growled in fury, and rushed towards Zilla Junior as he attempted to dig his pincer-like legs into his flesh. Zilla Jr. roared in pain, bleeding from the pincers. Zilla Jr. tangled with Yagosu, wrestling him to get him off. Yagosu eventually was forced off, but was somewhat pleased by the damage he did. Destoryoyah 2007 then charged at Zilla Jr., ramming at him and sending him down to the ground, but then Nessie Jr. arrived to help Zilla Jr.. As Nessie Jr. fought off Destoroyah 2007, Zilla Jr. fought Yagosu some more. Destoroyah 2007 flew up and then landed down in front of Nessie Jr.. Nessie Jr. then lunged, clamping onto his arm and firing his nitro-blast, leaving ice in the wound. Destoroyah 2007 let out some unearthly scream due to icy wound, tries to shake Nessie Jr. off. Destoroyah 2007 then fired his Horn Katan at Nessie Jr. to which Nessie Jr. narrowly avoided, the horn nicking his side. Nessie Jr. figured out a way to down this crustacean and fired his icy nitroblast again. Destoroyah 2007 hissed in pain, then firing Micro-Oxyegn Beam at Nessie Jr.'s area, causing some buildings to explode around him. Nessie Jr. screeched, the explosions covering him. However, his figure slowly appears through the smoke, and he strikes, shattering the frozen area, leaving a hole where it was, surprising Destoroyah 2007. Just as Destoroyah 2007 was about to strike again, Nessie Jr. then fired a nitroblast at Destoroyah 2007's face, freezing it quickly and causing Destoroyah 2007 great pain. After taking in so much damage, Destoroyah 2007 then flew off away from Nessie Jr. and retreated form the fight. Abilities * Flight: '''Destoroyah 2007 can fly at Mach 3. * '''Brute Strength: '''Destoroyah 2007 is very strong; being able to take on three monsters at once. * '''Stinger Tail: '''Destoroyah 2007 has a scorpion-esque tail that he can use to hack, slash and whip against his foes. * '''Micro-Oxygen Beam: '''Destoroyah 2007 can fire his Oxygen Destroyer Beam from his mouth. * '''Micro-Oxygen Blast: '''Destoroyah 2007 can also fire Micro-Oxygen orbs that can do damage and also send his foes flying sideways away from him. * '''Horn Katana: '''Destoroyah 2007 can use a massive "Horn Katana/Laser Horn" to slice through almost any known matter. * '''Shockwave Stomp: Destoroyah 2007 can deliver a powerful stomp that can send out a powerful shockwave, capable of sending his opponents flying. * Claws: '''Destoroyah 2007 has sharp claws that he can use for combat. * '''Spikes: '''Destoroyah 2007 has sharp spikes all over his body that he can also use for combat. Weaknesses * '''Freezing Temperatures: Destoroyah 2007 is weak against freezing temperatures. * Slow Movement: Destoroyah 2007 cannot move very fast. * Low Intellect: Destoroyah 2007 isn't very bright, often making rash decisions and acting on impulse. Trivia * Destoroyah 2007 is Gallibon the Destroyer's second Godzilla Unleashed char, coming after Obsidius. * Destoroyah 2007 is the first Destoroyah to not have been a major villain in his debut RP. * Destoroyah 2007 is also possibly one of the few Destoroyahs to not have any of the previous foms, but this is unknown. * Destoroyah 2007 was originally set to debut in an RP along with Grand King Ghidorah, Striker Eureka, IguanaGoji and Amia, but was cut out for the time. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genderless Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Destoroyahs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Low Intelligence Category:Demons Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Video Game Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Mutants Category:Insane Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)